CSI: NY Music Remix
by TheDeep
Summary: So...this might sound weird, but I personally challenged myself to do something rather similar to the Shuffle Challenge, and this is what happened! I didn't actually sign up for the Shuffle Challenge...so I guess you can call this my modified version of the challenge.


**This is my very unofficial try at something rather similar Shuffle Challenge. I do admit, it might not go so well, so if this is what you're reading right now, obviously I decided I would post it…That or you have successfully hacked the documents on my computer…but I don't think that's true either…Also, I obviously didn't go in to this with a plan, so you will probably stumble across a variety of things in here…Let's pray my Kindle be nice and not play any songs that are hard for me… Anyways…I didn't actually sign up for the shuffle challenge, so I honestly did this to just see how big of a challenge something remotely like that was…I learned my lesson by doing this…it was eventful to say the least. Although thanks to my Kindle for not giving me too much of a hard time with the songs…especially with the cold that I have… *Frowns***

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**The Songs:**

**Song One (Chapter One): **_Never Say Never_ by Justin Bieber (The only Justin Bieber song I own…not really a big fan of him, but I admit, I like that song.)

**Song Two (Chapter Two): **_Highway Don't Care_ by Tim McGraw featuring Keith Urban and Taylor Swift (How ironic I did a one-shot with that song earlier, huh? Hmmm…)

**Song Three (Chapter Three): **_Won't Get Fooled Again_ by The Who (How perfect! The theme song for CSI: Miami is roughly 8 minutes long! 0o0!)

**Song Four (Chapter Four): **_Hit The Ground Runnin'_ by Keith Urban (A song off of his "Defying Gravity" Album…I have that entire album seeing as he's my favorite singer.)

**Song Five (Chapter Five): **_Too Drunk To Karaoke_ by Jimmy Buffet with Toby Keith (Let's just say this one was challenging and quite the funny one to think up quickly.)

**Song Six (Chapter Six): **_Only You Can Love Me This Way_ by Keith Urban (Ironically, or not…, another song from Keith Urban's "Defying Gravity" album.)

**Song Seven (Chapter Seven): **_Crying On A Suitcase_ by Casey James (Hadn't listened to that one in ages! *Shocked*)

**Song Eight (Chapter Eight): **_I Hate Everything About You_ by Three Days Grace (One of my interests influenced by my Dad…a bit…plus it's on my NASCAR Thunder 2004 game and I love the song even though it's kind of rude with the wording…ya know…saying "I hate everything about you…" But I like it…I warned you I had a strange taste in music!

**Song Nine (Chapter Nine): **_Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum (Another one of my more emotional songs…Dunno why but I've got emotional ties to a lot of songs I have although I have no real life experience to connect them to sometimes…hmmm…)

**Song Ten (Chapter Ten): **_Home_ by Phillip Phillips (One of the random songs I like but strangely don't listen to extremely often yet I still adore…)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter One: Never Say Never**

"Oh, come on, Stella!" Mac grinned, flashing a smile at her.

"Shut up and start running or else you're totally going to lose, Taylor!" Stella grinned.

"If you say so! NYPD STOP RIGHT THERE AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" He only paused for a moment to say the first statement to Stella before taking off down the hall and down the fire escape after their suspect.

Stella sprinted in the opposite direction to cut off the suspect at the end of the alley beside the building.

First she heard a gunshot and then when she came around the corner, Mac had apparently wrestled the suspect to the ground.

"Shit," Mac growled, looking at his arm.

"You hit?" Stella asked as she pulled her set of cuffs to cuff the suspect and help Mac out.

"Just a graze," Mac responded with a grin. The suspect looked at them, looking a bit more than scared.

"You owe me for not putting a bullet in your chest," Mac pointed out, "And you're paying for the charges of going to the hospital for this!"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Two: Highway Don't Care**

Mac let out a very exhausted sigh and rested one of his arms on the door of the Avalanche. A light spatter of rain continually blurred the vision of the road ahead of him and Mac switched on the windshield wipers.

The clock on the dashboard read 3:07 AM.

And his phone rang from the cup holder. He nearly sighed again, but managed to keep it in check.

"_Taylor,"_ he answered.

"_Crash on the bridge. Can you come over quick? I swear I'll let you go home afterwards!"_

Mac smiled ever so slightly at the sound of Stella's voice. _"Alright. You owe me big time for this one, Stell!"_

"_Yeah, I know. Dinner for the next week plus drinks is off my paycheck, alright? Remember, we're all meeting at the bar later this week?"_

"_Yes, I remember, Stella! Good to know you're buying!"_ he responded.

"_I'll see you soon, Mac,"_ Stella told him.

Mac smiled. _"Yeah, I'll see you soon, but tonight's wine is on me! Red…just like I promised."_

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Three: Won't Get Fooled Again**

"NYPD!" Mac yelled a third time. The suspect still had several feet on him and he heard Don not too far behind him.

Mac slowed for a brief second to jump through a group of pedestrians on the street and when he heard a few mumbled growls to watch where he was going, he quickly muttered a sorry and then he was on the suspect's trail again.

The crowd was thick today on these streets and Mac skidded to a rough stop at the end of the alley, his free hand coming up to catch himself on the brick wall that formed the end of the alley.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

There were several heavy footsteps as Don joined him, struggling to slow himself. "Lost him?"

Mac nodded. "Go around back, I'll see if I can't find him," he said, motioning with his hand to show what the plan was.

Don nodded and slipped silently back in to the mix of the day's crowd as Mac headed down the alleyway. He stepped carefully, eyes scanning the area around him.

He jumped when a black dog jumped out from behind a pile of trash and barked loudly in his direction.

Mac let out a sigh and lowered his weapon for a moment. "Right," he muttered, eyeing the dog as it trotted happily up to him with a wave of its tail.

Mac kneeled down and rubbed the dog's head as his eyes continued to look for the suspect they'd been chasing.

"You see anyone else down here, boy?" he asked. The dog panted and looked at Mac with innocent brown eyes and barked once more, turning and trotting down the alley to a fire escape that led up the side of one of the buildings.

Mac looked from the dog to the fire escape and back. "Really? That's all ya got for me?" He grinned to himself as the dog panted again and looked at Mac. Then he heard footsteps and he spun around, bringing his gun up.

"WHOA! Mac!" Don yelled, eyes going wide and holding his gun up in one hand.

Mac let out a sigh. "Don…" he said. "I nearly shot your sorry ass!"

Don raised an eyebrow at him. "I noticed that! First a dog and then me! Damn, Mac!"

Mac simply flashed an innocent grin, "Well, we best get going! I lost him!"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Four: Hit The Ground Runnin'**

It was loud as Danny and Don entered the club. Their gazes scanned over the massive crowd quickly.

A bar was in the far back and people were _everywhere_, specifically girls…pretty girls.

"Damn…Why didn't we come here earlier?" Don asked.

Danny shot a glance at him. "Really, Donnie boy?" he asked.

Don looked over at him. "What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "I can't help that I got an eye for pretty girls," he pointed out, flashing his eyebrows up for a moment.

Danny grinned and shook his head. "Keep on dreamin', Romeo! I'm sure none of these girls will wanna be around you as soon as they find out what we're doing here!"

Don frowned. "There you go being negative again!"

Danny shook his head again. "Alright, do me a favor and refocus on the job. We came here to talk to Sanchez, not pick up girls!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Five: Too Drunk To Karaoke**

Mac leaned back for a moment and Don eyed him with his guitar. His friend shot a glance over at him. "You look a little… ya know?" Mac pointed out as he looked back to his guitar and played a few notes, seeming to ponder over something.

"Oh, come on! We still got…What? Half a bottle to go?" Don asked, shooting a look at Mac.

Mac caught the look and grinned a bit. "Go ahead! I ain't driving your sorry ass home afterwards though!" he pointed out, joking only slightly.

Don grinned. "I know! Because I'm gonna see you drink at least one or…three more glasses and you gonna try to drive and you gonna get a DUI!" he said.

Mac shook his head and smiled slightly. "I'll pass, thanks."

Don shook his head and punched Mac playfully in the arm. "Oh, come on. You know you want too!" he said, eyes narrowed as he looked at Mac.

Mac rolled his eyes and smiled. "Fine. Pour me another glass, if you can keep your hand steady enough!"

Don grinned. "Of course I can, Mac! Who do you think I am?"

Mac just smirked. "Ohhh…Donnie…the things you get me in to."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Six: Only You Can Love Me This Way**

Christine leaned against him, smiling softly. Her blonde hair was in a bit of a mess. She smiled even more when she caught Mac looking at her. "Something on your mind?" she asked, shifting a bit so she could look him right in the eyes.

Mac smiled softly. "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life," he told her before he leaned over and kissed her.

Christine didn't hesitate to kiss him back and she wrapped her arms around him, tracing her fingertips over his back.

When they pulled back, both of them were smiling.

"I love you."

Christine smiled. "I love you too, Mac. There's no one on this planet that I trust more."

Mac smiled softly. "Didn't we have plans for dinner?" he asked as she leaned against him again.

"Uhh…yeah," she said a bit shyly, a sheepish smile slipping on her face.

Mac smiled and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. "It's ok. I'm sure the two of us can fix something up here."

Christine smiled softly. She really did love him…a lot.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Seven: Crying On A Suitcase**

"Wait!"

Stella stopped, but didn't turn to face him again although she brought one of her hands up to wipe away the few tears that she'd let fall. She heard him take a few steps closer to her.

"Don't!" she said, spinning around to face him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Mac told her. "I never wanted this to happen to you, to the team, to us."

Stella sighed softly. "I'm sorry too…I just can't do this right now…I need…I don't know…someone to talk to, I guess."

"Then you know you can talk to me," Mac said gently.

Stella looked at him. He was upset and she knew it, but not by something she had done or the team had done. She hesitated for a moment longer before she walked over to him and let him wrap his arms around her.

She took a deep breath as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I just don't know what to think anymore, Mac," she muttered.

Mac sighed and nodded. "I know…trust me, I know the feeling.".

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Eight: I Hate Everything About You**

"Put the gun down or he's dead!"

Mac winced as the suspect shoved the gun deeper in to his ribs and eyed Don again. "Don…Please…No one needs to get hurt here." Half of that statement was reasoning with Don, the other half was reasoning with the suspect.

"Stay out of this, Taylor!" the suspect growled.

"Let him go and maybe I won't shoot and put a hole in the middle of your head," Don said, somehow managing to keep his voice level and icily calm.

"Would you really risk it?" the suspect taunted, cocking the gun. Mac almost rolled his eyes and as the suspect kept talking, Mac took a step back in to him, making sure to slam him hard and just as he did that, he brought his arm up, catching the suspect on the wrist and knocking the gun from his hand.

The suspect stumbled back and fell to the floor of the precinct looking up, shocked, at the two detectives standing over him.

"Maybe you didn't notice I don't appreciate a gun being shoved in my side?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Nine: Need You Now**

_Dear Jess,_

_There's honestly times when I can't take it anymore…being without you is…well…let's just say it's been challenging and life-changing. I don't think I've ever had a partner like you Jess…on the job and off. Part of me realizes that this is really probably just wasting my time, but the other part of me really thinks that this could help…just get it off my chest without actually having to face someone else and say the words that race through my mind day and night. It's just not the same without you here, Jess. I miss you. I think we all do. I keep wishing there was something I could've done…but I know that's pointless. I wasn't there…what could I have done? It's been what? Three years? Maybe four or longer? I don't know, honestly…I haven't cared to keep count. I just know I miss you, Jess. I still have moments when I wish you could still be back here with us…all of us. We all miss you Jess, me probably the most. Just know I'll always love you, baby._

_Love,_

_Don_

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter Ten: Home**

_I smiled and couldn't help but chuckle softly as I watched her sit with Lauren and Lexi. She was trying to explain exponents to the two girls and they were obviously confused._

"_But…I don't get it, mommy!" Lauren stated, cutting Claire off._

_Claire let out a frustrated sigh. "The exponent just tells you how many times you multiply four by four, Lauren," she said, trying again._

_I smile softly and stand from leaning against the kitchen counter. By the time I'm walking up to join them in the living room, Claire had already started writing out four to fourth power to try and show the girls what she meant._

_I kneel down beside her to try and help out. "What's four times four, girls?" I ask._

"_Sixteen!" They reply together._

_I nod and then I and Claire continue to work through the problem with them, step by step._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Well, Jiminy Christmas, that was eventful! I totally think some of those weren't very strong and could've been **_**soooooo**_** much better, but there you have it! My unofficial mix-up. Thanks to my Kindle for throwing me some hard ones! I do admit, I could've formed some of them better to the song that they were written during, but eh…I did what I could…I admit, I had a bit of difficulty, so I can certainly understand if some of you can pick out where I wasn't so strong, and it's ok…because I know this wasn't one of my best works, but I tried, right? Lol…thanks for giving it a chance!**


End file.
